


Teachers Pets

by KPfan1013



Series: Private Lessons [3]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: Ms. Go invites her boyfriend to partake in a new lesson for Kim and Monique.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego, Monique/Kim Possible, Steve Barkin/Kim Possible, Steve Barkin/Shego
Series: Private Lessons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532828
Kudos: 5





	Teachers Pets

"Now um…Ms. Go…you know that there is a…um…a time and a place…for things like this and…right now…this isn't one of those times…" Mr. Barkin exclaims nervously, his eyes wandering between Ms. Go before him and Kim and Monique in the distance near the entrance to the bathroom. His back, arms and hands were pressed firmly against the smooth wall of the bathroom, steam surrounding him and Ms. Go pressing her chest firmly against his own.

The nervousness of Barkin was contrast by the welcoming, lustful demeanor of Ms. Go who was staring up at his face with half opened eyes and a wide smile. "Oh Stevey…I didn't think you'd get so nervous over a simple lesson. I promised Kimmy that she could come to my home again and get some personal help. Not to mention she could bring one of her friends over…" Ms. Go explains while grinding her chest up and down against Barkin's.

A loud yelp escape his lips as he shut his eyes; enduring the sensations of Ms. Go's breasts rubbing up and down against his exposed chest. "But we're both in towels! Two of our students are watching like this is an adult movie! We shouldn't be doing something so private in front of them!" Mr. Barkin exclaims quickly almost in a panic. "So me being naked and you still having your towel around your body is a bad thing?" She teases as her movement on his person persists.

As Mr. Barkin continue to resist the advancements of Ms. Go, Kim and Monique far across from them watch closely. Monique had a look of disbelief and shock from what filled her eyes. Kim however relish in the sight of Ms. Go working her charms on the gentleman in front of her. "When you told me you wanted to have a private talk with your teacher and former rival, you never told me things would get this freaky!" Monique exclaims in her own white towel that was wrapped tightly around her torso.

"Want to go home?" Kim asks calmly without pulling away from Ms. Go's person. Monique shakes her head slowly, still mesmerized at the sight of Ms. Go continuing to slide her breasts up and down along Mr. Barkin's chest. Kim blinks and looks towards Monique to her left; snickering a little bit as she turns her focus to the spacious bathroom they were all standing in.

The walls that surround them had a light green tint to them to prevent the room from becoming too bright. However, it was still bright with the steam in the room adding to the light itself. The tile floor was warm to the touch with numerous drains among the space. Another open doorway was to Monique's right that led to a traditional bathroom that had all the needed things except for a shower and bathtub.

Those items were among the large room that everyone was currently in. Before Monique and to the sides of the older individuals was a spacious glass shower, unused and fully cleaned. There was a place to sit near the back with the temperature control showerhead resting high above. The floor was smooth with a drain under shower as well as handles of metal among the middle walls of the glass shower.

In the center of the room was a large hot tub bathtub that was giving off a large amount of steam. It was filled to the brim, bubbling repeatedly with the controls facing the shower. There were steps to move into the tub opposite of the controls though it gave the appearance that anyone could simply sit inside without fail. Vents were present among the upper walls of the bathroom without one present near the shower.

"Oh…someone is getting big and stiff…" Ms. Go tease welcoming and lustfully; snatching Monique and Kim's attention from their current places. "No please girls! Don't look at me! Its not meant for young eyes!" Mr. Barkin screams out at the top of his lungs; covering his face with his arms and shutting his eyes tightly. Ms. Go snickers again, move her arms behind her back and playfully yet girlishly step away before the man's left.

Kim and Monique's eyes widen to their fullest in seconds upon seeing the towel of Mr. Barkin pushing away from his person, almost to the point of it falling off. His erection push greatly against his towel, ever moving and to the eyes of Kim and Monique they notice him wagging a bit. Ms. Go turns to the girls in a simple twist of her torso and takes in their expressions and current demeanor.

"Now girls, I know that you haven't seen a male erection like this, but you must know that all men come in different sizes and shapes. However, their erections will surge if they are with someone they truly wish to mate with." Ms. Go explains in her teacher like tone. Mr. Barkin tremble in shame still covering his face as he feel the gazes of Kim and Monique on his body.

"Let me ask you ladies: is he the biggest male you've seen like this? Or have you seen someone bigger?" Ms. Go inquires which Kim and Monique shake their heads together in unity. "So you're telling me that Steve here is the biggest man you've every seen?" Ms. Go counters curiously which Kim and Monique nod together never breaking their pace.

"Girls…do me a favor…stop staring at me so hard…" Mr. Barkin blurt out in shame. "I can feel your eyes on me…and I shouldn't be having this large of an erection…I'm not that big…" He screams out in protest which made Ms. Go smirk playfully wicked. She turns to his person, grasp the sides of his towel and in one full pull, remove it from his being.

Another yelp left from his lips as he looks down at his person in shock while pulling his arms away. Kim and Monique drop to their knees almost submissively at the sight of Mr. Barkin's exposed erection. It had a large shape to it both in length and girth that amazed Kim and Monique. He had some pubic hair around his crotch and his dangling full ballsack, but not enough to the point that it was messy. There was some precum already coming out from the head which Kim and Monique focused on.

"Wow Stevey! You don't have a single scar on yourself! You've taken great care of yourself and you look like you could split a woman in half with this beast!" Ms. Go praise in excitement now turns back towards his person. "Seriously! Can we send the students away so they don't see me like this!?" He exclaims at the top of his lungs with his gaze on his crotch.

"Sorry Stevey…I'm here to teach a private lesson for my students and I aim to be a good teacher about it." Ms. Go counters in a seductive tone that made Mr. Barkin melt in place. "You know…hearing you talk like that…it really…does something to me…" He admits with a smile on his face. He yells out again feeling a warm tongue running up the outer left side of his cock.

He, along with Kim and Monique turn to Ms. Go as she was sampling what he had with a full opened mouth and her tongue stuck out completely. She was already reaching the underside of his cockhead and when close, she flicks her tongue up and down against what she could feel. Mr. Barkin shudder from what he was feeling as Kim and Monique simply watch.

The eyes of the younger women remain fixated on Ms. Go and how she was pleasuring the massive cock of Mr. Barkin. While they weren't able to see everything about his cock, they witness enough of it and Ms. Go's actions to paint a good picture in their minds. Slowly, they advance together towards the two adults which Mr. Barkin notice and turn to his right.

"Don't come any closer girls! You need to get out of here and not focus on what adults are doing!" Mr. Barkin yell at them, but the two younger women continue to advance. "Please!" Mr. Barkin begs as he turns his attention to Ms. Go who was still flicking her tongue against his cockhead. "Let's go somewhere private where they can't see this!" He screams out then shut his eyes tightly and shakes heavily.

The light nibbling from Ms. Go fully replaces the flicking of her tongue against the underside of his cockhead. She focuses on the space she was licking, gently moving her teeth over his flesh without applying much pressure. It made his cock twitch as Ms. Go shut her eyes in enjoyment. "Seriously…please…" Mr. Barkin begs desperately and in deep concern.

A moan of submission left his left feeling two sets of tongues licking among his cockhead, one directly under his person and another lapping along the underside on his right. He open his eyes fast and witness Kim crouching herself under him and Monique before his person; sticking her ass out as if to tempt him further. His eyes widen in shock of feeling them sampling him, but before he could protest, he moans in weakness from the hands of Kim cupping his ballsack.

"I…I don't think I can fight this anymore…" Mr. Barkin thought as he pants from the attention to his cock. "Three different women…two who are my own students…are currently pleasuring me in ways that…most women couldn't do to me…They're worshiping me…at least…I think they are…" He thought in further weakness as his lust was slowly taking hold of his mind.

"Kim is licking against the middle of me…while pleasuring my balls like their precious items…" He thought with Kim doing as he murmurs in his mind. She had her eyes shut and tracing her tongue up against his flesh. She pulls away when reaching the top and lowers herself back down to her previous spot to offer the same treatment as before. At the same time, she was gently massaging his ballsack in the most caring manner between her palms.

"Monique is licking me like she's licking a popsicle or something…then again I wouldn't know if she licks a treat like that…" He thought further as Monique was still traversing her tongue back and forth against the underside of his cockhead. She breathes on him heavily with her eyes shut as her tongue move effortlessly among the flesh she could feel.

"And…Ms. Go…wow…she's just nibbling on me…like she's nibbling on a lollipop…I hope…she doesn't bite me too hard there…but it does feel good…" He thought in admittance of the pleasure coming from Ms. Go. She continues to nibble against the flesh of Mr. Barkin, but unlike Kim and Monique, she was keeping a watchful eye on the man beside her.

The changes in his breathing that made his chest expand and sink, how he continue to press himself against the wall and how his cock throb whenever they pleasured him, Ms. Go take it all in. "That's right Stevey…don't fight us now…this isn't just a lesson for the girls…it's a lesson for you…on how to make you feel good and stop holding all that pent up stress inside of you…" Ms. Go thought in a great amount of care and lewdness.

She ends her nibbling and tenderly kisses the parts of his cock she was attending to before. He whimpers in want, but opens his eyes and turn to Ms. Go as she steps away from his person. "Alright girls…you can't continue like this if you're going to wear your towels. Take them off so that he can see everything. One of the best things men love is seeing a woman in her finest. Well in this kind of situation." Ms. Go explains once more in her teacher like tone.

Kim and Monique stop their actions without fail and pull away. Kim walks backwards from Ms. Barkin while Monique step away from him in the same direction as Kim. The two teachers watch the younger women move, Mr. Barkin hosting some interest and worry while Ms. Go smirk happily; placing her hands gently along her hips. Kim rises up in place with her eyes half opened with Monique standing to her left.

They reach towards their towels and quickly remove them; allowing the material to fall at their feet. Mr. Barkin's eyes widen when the towels fall; witnessing everything that Kim and Monique had to offer. They young, supple, shapely breasts were in front of his gaze with some contrast between the two young teens. Kim had more curve to her breasts as they appeared firmer with her pink nipples already hard. Monique had a rounder shape and was slightly bigger than Kim as her brown and pink nipples were equally as hard.

The two teachers lower their gazes down to Kim and Monique's crotches seeing that both of them had taken care of themselves among their pubic hairs. Monique had a bit more than Kim among the upper parts of her crotch as Kim seems a bit more trimmed than her. Although, Kim shares the same style like Monique; keeping her pubic hair among the top of her crotch.

"Well girls, I'm glad that grooming is important to both of you. I for one make sure I do that as well." Ms. Go complements as she turn forward before them and place her right hand on her chest. Mr. Barkin curiously turn towards Ms. Go and when feeling his gaze on her body, Ms. Go smirk and turn before him proudly. She stands up revealing her larger breasts, their round shape and her green nipples hard, slightly larger than the younger women.

Ms. Go stand up properly as she place her hand back on her hip and exposed more of herself. Unlike Kim or Monique the amount of pubic hair among Ms. Go's crotch was larger, but still she kept herself trimmed. The amount brought some interest to Mr. Barkin as his cock twitch and his eyes widen a bit more. "So, who would you say has the best to offer you Mr. Barkin? And don't worry I won't get mad if you choose one of the girls." Ms. Go inquires kindly.

"Monique…hands down…she has the most exotic form I've seen and it does it for me just like yours does Ms. Go. And I'm not disrespecting you Possible…it's just that…" He explains as he turns his head forward a bit more serious than before. "I kinda dig the jungle fever that Monique's crotch is giving me." He continues until his eyes widen and his serious face vanishes.

From his monologue, Monique charges before his person until she leaps into the air in front of him. On instinct, he move his arms forward and caught her in his grasp only to melt from the feel of her asscheeks in his hands and her pussy brushing up against his length. "Oh…strong and stiff…I like that…" Monique praise as she loop her arms around his neck.

"I…uh…" Mr. Barkin was at a lost for words as his gaze drift up and down between Monique's smiling, lustful face as she had her eyes narrowed a bit, her chest and her crotch that was rubbing on his cock. "Come on Monique! You shouldn't hog him like that!" Kim shouts out while moving to her right with a smile on her face and her arms crossed over her breasts.

"Its not like Monique can keep him all to himself Kimmy. Besides, we have the entire night and if anyone of you need a boost you can go to the kitchen and grab a snack or a drink if you need it." Ms. Go explains turning her focus towards Kim approaching her. Kim stop in place as Mr. Barkin try to look at her, but Monique grab the sides of his head and force him to stare at her.

"Eyes up front sir…you're jungle fever need is about to burn up even more…" Monique explains and forces a strong kiss onto Mr. Barkin's lips; shutting her eyes in the process. His eyes widen to their fullest feeling Monique's lips pressing on his own until she force her tongue into his mouth. "She just licked on me! And yet…I don't taste a thing about myself…" He thought; melting from the pleasure as his eyelids lower slowly.

Kim step closer to Ms. Go's person and turn when before her being. She watches closely at how Monique was kissing on Mr. Barkin who was melting from her actions. She along with Ms. Go notices Monique swirling her tongue around the much larger tongue of her teacher. She continues to hold onto his face as he squeezes her asscheeks without thinking.

She squeals happily, he press his lips firmer against hers and move his tongue against her harder. They bask in the pleasure they were giving one another as Kim and Ms. Go step closer to get a better view. The kissing between Monique and Mr. Barkin continues however, Monique slowly grinds herself back and forth on top of his throbbing cock.

"I don't feel like I'm gonna get soft any time soon…it feels great knowing that…this exist…" He thought in further submission; continuing his tongue wrestling with Monique. Rather than let her grind on her own, he begin to guide her back and forth along his cock as it throb further. She moans in need of him feeling his actions as she drool into his mouth.

An unexpected moan caught Monique and Mr. Barkin's attention, but neither turn their gazes away from one another. They listen to the moan coming namely from Kim who had her eyes shut. She was pressing her right hand over Ms. Go's hand as she was busy stroking along Kim's wet pussy. Ms. Go had pressed herself firmly against Kim's back, standing over her slightly and looking down at her lewdly.

As Kim and Ms. Go work together to pleasure her pussy, Kim used her free left hand to cup her breasts among the front. Another moan left from her feeling Ms. Go slides her left fingers into Kim's mouth. The moaning end and in turn, Kim suckle greatly on her teacher's soft, slightly sweet tasting fingers. "So good…" Kim thought feeling her arousal rising.

Naughty smells leak from Kim that mixed with Ms. Go's smell as it reach the noses of Monique and Mr. Barkin. It arouse him further however Monique, not wishing to have the focus taken from her, begin to leak out her own naughty scents. They fill Mr. Barkin's nose causing him to fully focus on her. They press the tips of their tongues against one another and lean back from the kiss; basking in one another.

At the same time across from them, Kim was letting out more moans; surrendering herself to what Ms. Go was doing to her. They move their hands together against Kim's soaked pussy; Kim continues to suckle on Ms. Go's fingers and as the pleasure course through her, Kim fondle herself harder than she did when she begins. Ms. Go listens to this closely; trying her best not to moan heavily, but they escape repeatedly with every action she did.

Ms. Go swiftly pulls Kim's hand away from her pussy and in turn, moves hers directly down to her entrance and plunge her middle and ring finger within the younger woman. Kim let out a louder moan and clenches her eyes shut from the act, her walls tightening around Ms. Go's fingers. The older teacher giggles from Kim's reaction as she moves her head over Kim's shoulder, making sure not to let Kim's hair hinder her in anyway.

The manner in which Ms. Go plunges her fingers in and out of Kim's pussy cause her to be coated by her student's fluids. Slushing sounds accompany Ms. Go's fingers whenever she pull or push them inside of Kim as she kept her fingers curved inside of her. The walls of Kim's pussy tightly wrap around Ms. Go's fingers in an attempt to keep them within her as she melt from the pleasure.

Weakness quickly falls onto Kim from the familiar touch of Ms. Go and in seconds, she drops to her knees. However, Ms. Go quickly helps her down in a gentler manner though her fingering of her student continues. She stares at Kim's face closely listening to her moan and rocking from the actions of her fingering. "Does it feel good Kim?" Ms. Go asks and without hesitation, Kim nod four times in response.

Ms. Go smiles from Kim's actions and as she fingers her further, she shifts her gaze back to Mr. Barking and Monique. No longer were the two kissing rather Mr. Barkin was looking down at Monique, panting heavily from her running her tongue up along the middle of his length. She would rise from sampling his cock and drop back down to the base to repeat her actions.

Monique was holding onto Mr. Barkin in a unique way with her right hand along the lower parts of his length and her left against the upper middle. She seem completely taken by his cock, lost in her pleasuring and sampling of him as she rise up again against what he had. "Do you…really like it…that much Monique?" He asks almost uncertain, the concern in his person returning.

Monique calmly pulls away from his length, pull on his flesh and sate up at the concern face of her male teacher. "You need to let that go stud…Kim already has and I've tossed out whatever I was holding back before…you shouldn't look at me as just your student…" She explains that puzzled Mr. Barkin a bit. Ms. Go smirks from her student's words while fingering Kim a bit faster; causing Kim to moan loudly.

"You should look at me…as a bitch…a slut that needs a good dicking…that needs to be put in her place by a piece of meat that I've been worshiping…Kim's getting her fun from her teacher…why can't I?" Monique continues and smirk lewdly, a smirk that Mr. Barkin never notice before. The way Monique presents herself, leaning back and smirking at him lit a fire in him that he didn't know of.

He moves his right hand fast to the top of her head and sinks his fingers into her being. A longing moan left from Monique's mouth as she shut her eyes surrendering herself to the man in front of her. "That's right Monique…the best way to teach someone is to show them that you're interested in the subject…not fearful of it…" Ms. Go thought as she begins to grind against Kim's backside.

Kim moans feeling the change and how Ms. Go's fingers were still moving about inside of her. More of her fluids spill out from inside of her though she focuses on the pleasure rather than what Monique and Mr. Barkin were sharing. "And now…I don't think Stevey is going to be holding back anymore." Ms. Go thought happily as she smirks from ear to ear.

"So…I have to be the alpha in all this for you…don't I!?" He exclaims and forcefully pushes Monique down onto her back. She didn't fight it and yell out happily as her eyes open slowly. When she could see enough of his body as well as his cock, Monique shifts her upper body in a straight manner, smirk in want and spread her legs slowly; revealing her glistening pussy.

Mr. Barkin's eyes widen from what he was seeing, the dark coloring among Monique's crotch complement her pink pussy lips that were already spread. He notices her harden clit sticking out from the hood as he approaches her and stare down at her in want. She looks up at him in the same manner with deep desire in her being as the smirk on her face didn't fade.

Ms. Go blink hearing Kim screaming out in need, but her scream didn't change the posture or demeanors of Monique and Mr. Barkin. Kim was cumming from the stimulation to her being and growing weaker from the orgasm rushing through her. "Well, Kimmy's clearly having a good time with me." Ms. Go thought as she looks happily at her student's face.

However, she quickly turns back to Monique and Mr. Barkin as the taller male drop down to his knees. "Now that I think about it…calling him a stud would be an understatement from how big he is…maybe a bull…" Monique thought in eagerness; waiting in anticipation for his cock to penetrate her. Much to her disappointment yet enjoying it, she feels Mr. Barkin moving his face between her legs.

"No sir…don't eat me out…fuck me! Fuck me and make me…AHHHH!" Monique begs, but screams happily. She shut her eyes tightly and turns her head from left to right in bliss. Mr. Barkin, with his eyes shut and his hands resting on top of Monique's inner thighs, was busy running his tongue up and down along every part of Monique's wet pussy.

His actions wasn't as skillful and had a bit of roughness to it, but Monique savors it all the same. Every time he licks against her clit a strong surge of pleasure race through her being. She moans feeling him dropping down to her entrance and repeating the process as her taste floods his taste buds. "Not bad…" She struggles in her mind feeling Mr. Barkin continuing his licking on her being.

"Way to go Stevey! But I'll have to properly teach you how to pleasure a woman down there." Ms. Go thought proudly at the sight of Mr. Barkin's actions. Kim was struggling through her orgasm at the same time which Ms. Go notice. She smirks and begins to shift her fingers back and forth within Kim's tight, wet pussy. "…yes…" Kim whispers in weakness though Ms. Go's attention return back to those across from her.

Monique squirm in place, trying to keep her legs apart, but the desire to pull them together was winning out. She savors how Mr. Barkin move his tongue between her pussy lips rather than moving his tongue up and down among her flesh. More of her flavor fills his senses, his body reacting accordingly as his cock throb to penetrate. He moves his tongue towards her entrance and slide himself into her with ease.

Monique screams loudly from this; arching again from the actions of the man between her quivering legs. "Huh…she's a lot tighter than I thought…might not have had anyone inside of her…maybe…" He thought with his desires building up more within his being. He wriggles his tongue among the inner walls of Monique and in turn, she moans out more from his actions.

She moves her head about from the pleasure feeling Mr. Barkin slipping his tongue further inside of her. More of her flavor seeps into his tongue and in turn, her walls spread apart. Monique leaks out more of her pussy juices with Ms. Go watching closely; getting hornier by the second. Her actions with Kim continue as she was getting weaker from the ever moving fingers of the teacher embracing her.

A loud, primal, feminine fulfilled moan escape from Monique's mouth and with it, she pull her legs inward; trapping Mr. Barking between them. He stops his actions and savor her walls tightening around his tongue as he slowly slide his hands from where they were. "And now…Monique has let loose…" Ms. Go thought proudly and lewdly as the sight fills her mind.

Rather than let Monique bask in her orgasm, Mr. Barkin pull away from her legs, place his hands under her knees and hike them up greatly. He places them against the front of his chest and in turn pulls Monique to his person. "If this is meant to be a learning experience don't mind that I gain some of my own. After all, teacher-student relationships are important and we need to make sure ours stays intact." He explains confidently.

Mr. Barkin's full attention remains on the body of Monique and the subtle changes among her being. Sweat had formed among various parts of her, namely her breasts, chest and neck. The flush in her being showed how much she was enjoying herself from everything, and though she didn't have her eyes open, her face and heavy panting showed Mr. Barkin that she was ready for more.

Ms. Go watches closely in anticipation, ending her movement within Kim. Without her teacher pleasuring her, Kim gains enough presence to open her eyes and look across at her friend and male teacher. She watch as Mr. Barkin pull back from Monique, move his left hand towards his cockhead as she kept her leg firmly against him. He shifts his hips back a bit and takes aim towards her pussy.

Slowly, he rubs his cockhead up and down against Monique's pussy; causing her to shudder in weakness and want from what she was feeling. The eyes of Kim and Ms. Go were fully on Mr. Barkin as he stops his actions and plunge his cock fast into Monique's pussy. He shut his eyes tight from the hot, wet, tight holes of Monique wrapping around every inch of his cock and in turn, Monique screams at the top of her lungs; arching her chest up and tilting her head back.

"…he's…he's so big…" Monique thought strongly in her mind, her eyes fully opened and looking back at the wall across from her. She shakes heavily from the cock inside of her, her walls adjusting to the size of her male teacher while Mr. Barkin shake as well with her. "She's…tighter than I thought now…and it feels amazing…" He praise in his thoughts as he was clenching his eyes shut tightly.

"First time taking someone so young Stevey? Or is it your first time plunging into a woman period? That's fine either way…I'll show you how a real woman feels after you give Monique all your attention…" Ms. Go thought in a hungrier manner, her eyes narrowing from Mr. Barkin connecting himself with Monique. Kim pants in excitement from the change in both people across from her.

Ms. Go and Kim's eyes widen when Mr. Barkin begin to pump his hips back and forth while staying on his knees. Monique moans and lowers herself down feeling his cock moving effortlessly inside of her. "You feel…so hot…Monique!" Mr. Barkin praise loudly which made Monique smirk from ear to ear. "Damn…right…I'm hot…I could…melt butter…with this pussy of mine!" Monique exclaims loudly through her moans; feeling her breasts bouncing up and down whenever Mr. Barkin move her.

She kept her eyes shut during Mr. Barkin's thrusting inside of her feeling every inch moving within her. She clenches her hands into fists tightly as the pleasure within her surge. She could feel his cockhead smashing against her womb, his cock throbbing inside of her and how his speed slowly, but steadily pick up with every thrust. "That's right…fuck me…fuck me!" Monique screams in her mind as wilder moans escape from her lips.

Faster Mr. Barkin pump his cock within Monique, his grunts coming out, mixing with Monique's moans. Some of Kim's strength returns to her during her watching of the two as she lusts after both Monique and what she was getting before her. Ms. Go briefly examine Kim's person and smirk from the hungry look on her face. "Don't worry Kimmy…you won't be ignored by him…he'll want your tight little holes too." Ms. Go thought proudly.

Ms. Go turns her attention back to Monique and Mr. Barkin, witnessing the both of them moving faster than before. He lean over Monique's person and in response, she had elevate her ass up to meet his movements. The sounds the two were making mixed together until Monique screams out at the top of her lungs once more. She feels herself surrendering to the pleasure, her orgasm hitting her hard as she tilt her head back from the pleasure.

However, unlike before when Mr. Barkin stop to let her bask in it, he continue to pummel her pussy; making the pleasure intense within Monique's pussy. "No! Don't fuck me more! If you do…if you do…I'll go crazy!" Monique screams in her mind as her moaning pick up in pitch. She tense greatly from the pummeling inside of her pussy and scream again as a second orgasm wash over her being.

She opens her eyes greatly, quiver heavily and savor the second orgasm that rush through her being. Her eyes were rolling into her head, but Monique did her best to keep herself stable enough to function. "Damn! I have to pull out!" Mr. Barkin thought to himself as Ms. Go pick up on his change in expression. "Don't pull out of her Stevey! If you pull out of her you won't get to fuck me in any hole other than my mouth!" Ms. Go threatens while extending her free left hand towards his person in a halting motion.

Ms. Barkin's eyes widen in disbelief as he turn to Ms. Go quickly and in shock. Without the ability to fully focus, Mr. Barkin melt from the pleasure and his cock fire a heavy amount of thick cum directly into Monique's womb. She screams loudly against feeling his heavy load invading her holes as she couldn't keep it all inside of her. Another orgasm hit her and Monique lost herself completely to the pleasure of his release and hers.

"Oh lord…Forgive me Monique…I'm impregnating you…!" He struggle in his speech almost sounding remorseful and fearful. He feel his cock squirting out more cum and from it, Monique's womb lower itself and suck on his cockhead for more. His eyes open sharply from these new sensations as words fully fail him to describe it. Kim watches onward in amazement while Ms. Go watches happily at the scene.

Some of the cum that seep from Monique's womb flow down to the entrance of her pussy. It oozes out against her and onto the floor under her. The last of Mr. Barkin's cum left him as he and Monique pant out heavily from it. "I'm…I'm sorry Monique…I never meant…to do that to you…" He exclaims through his pants apologetic. "Don't…don't be…you were…amazing…" She praise through her panting.

The remorse in Mr. Barkin pick up and without waste, he pulls himself out of Monique completely. She yells out no longer feeling his cock within her, but some of it splashing onto her body. She turn her head directly down to her crotch seeing the lingering mixture of cum and pussy juice as well as his erection still hard despite cumming for her.

"Still stiff as a bone…he really is a bone…" She thought proudly and blinks hearing footsteps to her right. She moves her right hand down to the closest amount of cum, dip her index finger in it and swirl it around playfully. Ms. Go was the source of the footsteps; leaving Kim behind as she was panting a bit to regain much of her strength from her orgasm.

Ms. Go climb over Mr. Barkin's lap as he blinks and looks up at the woman now mounting him. With a caring smirk on her face and half opened eyes, she lower herself down onto his cock; shuddering when it curve up behind her against her asscrack and pussy. While resting her hands on his shoulders she stares into his eyes and look towards him in a loving lustful manner.

"Can you forgive me for breaking your concentration, making you cum in our student and saying those horrible things to you? You know I wouldn't deny you a chance to fuck my tight pussy, asshole and throat like its nothing…" Ms. Go explains in a caring lustful tone that had Mr. Barkin staring at her in disbelief. "I didn't want you to deny Monique the experience of getting creampied or you the chance to fill her up. I was gonna do the same, but you picked her first. I had to make you do it." Ms. Go continues though Mr. Barkin didn't change.

As Ms. Go continues to speak with Mr. Barkin, Kim crawls her way towards Monique's legs. She sit down in front of her, staring in want at Monique's opening and closing entrance, the cum that escape from within and how much sweat she was giving off. "No fair that you got to hog him like that…I loved Ms. Go so much, but you looked like it was better than her!" Kim playfully calls out which made Monique smirk proudly.

"If you're so jealous…eat me out…" Monique pant out with some strength, but yell out playfully when feeling Kim's tongue licking eagerly against her entrance. Kim positioned herself in a bent over manner, keeping her ass in the air and her eyes shut as she moves her tongue up and down against Monique's entrance. She gather up the cum along with Monique's taste as the laying female moan from Kim's actions.

Ms. Go and Mr. Barkin listen to this, but remain looking at one another. Ms. Go lifts her right hand towards his left cheek which made Mr. Barkin's eyes widen greatly. She caresses his flesh gently and soft; looking deep into his widen eyes with womanly compassion, want and understanding. "You can fuck me however you want…no hole is off limits…" She whispers in want to him which sounds like honeyed notes to him.

"Creampie me just like you did Monique and maybe…maybe I'll have your baby…" She suggests which lit a strong fire inside of Mr. Barkin. "You could fill up my tight ass…" Ms. Go continues while wiggling her asscheeks and crack against his cock in light shifts of her hips. "Or…you could make me choke on this big…long…hard…large…" Her seductive words were cut short by Mr. Barkin grasping her shoulders and pulling her in for a deep strong kiss.

She let out a light rough moan with her eyes rolling in her head quickly. Without hesitation or resistance, she parts her lips and he did the same. The two move their tongues into one another's mouth and swirl them about eagerly. Ms. Go melts from the pleasure, keeping up her actions while Mr. Barkin fully commit to the pleasuring of the woman on his person.

"FINALLY!" He screams in his mind from the pleasure surging within him. His cock grow a little more from what he was doing as he move his tongue faster against Ms. Go's. She let herself loose from what was being done to her, her movement picking up and the pleasure rushing throughout her person. Much of her pussy juices seep onto his cock, down to his crotch and even his ballsack as they continue to savor one another.

Unlike them, Monique was more interested in Kim's ever moving tongue and how she was lapping up the cum that was leaking out of her. "Don't…be greedy…this cum…is mine…" Monique explains through her moans until Kim sit up and smirk playfully. "Then I'll do something different for us!" Kim exclaims as she leap onto her feet and dash around Monique's right.

She rush towards the door as Ms. Go pull away from Mr. Barkin enough to shout out, "All of them are in my top dresser drawer in my closet!" "Yes ma'am!" Kim replies while darting out from the bathroom. "Who the hell said that you could pull away or give orders!?" Mr. Barkin screams with more purpose and strength in his voice. He moves his left hand behind Ms. Go's head and forces her back against his face; kissing her deep and looking into her eyes.

Ms. Go's eyes widen greatly from the actions of the man she was sitting on even trembling from his change in demeanor and dominance. She ends her movement on his person, but he pumps his hips up and down against her asscrack adding to her enjoyment. He forces his tongue into her mouth and swirl it around every place he could feel within her.

Ms. Go melts from his control and tongue against her being as she shivers on top of him. "Wow…didn't think…you had it in you…Mr. Barkin…or should I call you Stevey too?" Monique jokes now sitting up on her elbows with a smug look on her face. Both Ms. Go and Mr. Barkin extend their outer arms towards Monique and show a thumbs down towards her which made her snicker.

The shadow of Kim over her person made her blink many times as she tilt her head back and stare up at her friend. Kim was smirking in a lewd manner, her eyes narrowing and some delight in her being. She slowly extend her right arm forward; revealing a double headed black dildo of great length that put a wider smile on Monique's face.

Mr. Barkin and Ms. Go pull their arms back and quickly hug one another tightly. They shut their eyes and embrace one another tightly, Ms. Go resuming her tongue movements against one another. They listen to the room, but heard nothing except the movement between Kim and Monique. The sounds of light water splashing and shivering from the two fill their ears, but they continue to enjoy one another.

Mr. Barkin move his arms from around Ms. Go as he slam his hands against her asscheeks. She jump and moan, he melt and moan from what they were sharing. "Oh man…her ass feels amazing…I didn't think her ass be this good…" Mr. Barkin thought eagerly and happily. "That's right Steve Barkin…take what you want from me…I need a real man right now…" Ms. Go thought in desperate need of him.

As the teachers were indulging themselves, Kim and Monique were moaning together inside of the large bubbling bathtub. They both were bent over near the edges of the top near the teachers' locations, their eyes shut tightly and moans escaping from their lips. The double headed dildo was trapped deep inside of their wet pussies as Kim and Monique move themselves back and forth in a speedy pace.

The water gushes against their legs as they did their best to not break their pace. Nothing seems to matter to both of them as they moan out louder in their enjoyment. Some of the cum lingering inside of Monique gush out from her pussy; coating the dildo and falling into the water under her. Kim didn't have the same experience, but her juices flow among her spread lips and down her thighs.

The two teens continue to enjoy themselves as Mr. Barkin firmly sink his fingers harder into Ms. Go's asscheeks. She moans from this while feeling him elevate her up from where she was. She helps to do so to the point that she was almost standing over him. She drop down over his cockhead and scream loudly feeling his length piercing her insides, spreading her pussy lips and easily bringing her to orgasm.

"Had I known she feel this good and I make her scream like a banshee…I would have fucking done her first!" Mr. Barkin screams in his mind feeling Ms. Go's tight walls wrapping around his cock and his cockhead pressing hard against her fallen womb. "He's…he's so big…I…I'm cumming already from it…no wonder…Monique wanted it so badly…" Ms. Go screams in her mind in desperate want of more.

Her moans echo in the room as Mr. Barkin force her up and down on top of his lap. His hands drift from her asscheeks to her side as he guide Ms. Go up and down over his cock. He feel her inner walls tugging on his cock whenever he made her move with his moans coming out along with hers. The connection they share brought out more pleasure between them as Ms. Go wrap her legs around his person.

He pulls her close to his being; picking up his speed and in turn, Ms. Go wrap her arms around his head firmly; forcing his head against her chest. He feels how hot and sweaty her breasts wear that brought out more of his enjoyment. He throb deep inside of her pussy every time he move her as the added pleasure of feeling her breasts against his face brought out more for him.

Across from them, Kim and Monique had slammed their asses against one another; grinding their backsides up and down against each other. The rush of pleasure they were feeling cause them both to lean against the edges of the tub. Monique had her hands firmly against the rim while Kim was resting her chin on top of her crossed arms. Their moans continue to fill the air similar to the sounds that the teachers were letting out.

Ms. Go pull away and Mr. Barkin end his movements with her. They moan together and lean back into one another tightly. She loops her arms firmer against his head which made her moan when feeling him rampantly thrusting inside of her. More of her juices flow out among his person, her walls hugging him as the pleasure surge inside of her.

The loud moans of Kim and Monique fill the air as they had fully given in to the orgasms that fill them. They slowly seep into the water blow, basking in their orgasms as they stare up at the ceiling. "That…felt better…than normal…Kim…" Monique praise through a good amount of her pants. "Yeah…Ms. Go…has amazing…toys…" Kim replies happily her attention on the ceiling above.

As they seep their bodies into the water as the amount hit their breasts, they look over their right shoulders as one another then turn to where Ms. Go and Mr. Barkin were. The two notice the speedy movements of Mr. Barkin, how he was making Ms. Go bounce on top of his lap. They were about to pull away, but shiver when feeling the dildo slipping out of them.

They smirk and fully pull away and turn in the water; watching closely at the two across from them. What fill their eyes were Mr. Barkin leaning back in place further guiding Ms. Go on top of his lap. The naughty gushing sounds fill the ears of Kim and Monique as they did their best to keep their heavy breathing down. They watch what they could of Ms. Go's backside jiggling from her movements as the desire of gaining pleasure filling their beings.

Ms. Go, without warning move her hands to the top of Mr. Barkin's back and sink her hands firmly into his sweaty flesh. Her entire body quiver from the orgasm coursing through her as she moans out deeply. Like with Monique, Mr. Barkin buck his hips up and down rapidly to intensify the orgasm Ms. Go was experiencing. She moans out from the increase in pleasure with her pussy walls milking his cock for his cum.

Every second of her increase pleasure that rush throughout her being brought Ms. Go closer to another orgasm. Her eyes slowly roll into her eyes faster which made her reach her next orgasm quickly. The moans leaving from her fill his ears, causing more of a need to cum inside of Ms. Go's pussy. Mr. Barkin shut his eyes and continues to guide her on top of his cock, but slow down to a crawl and sink his hands firmly into her asscheeks.

Ms. Go shudder from this as did Mr. Barkin and from it, he let out a good amount of cum deep inside of her womb. The amount of cum filling her not only brought out another orgasm, but had Ms. Go pulling away from Mr. Barkin; screaming at the top of her lungs in fulfillment. "Yep…just like me…" Monique thought now resting her chin in her right hand and watching further at the actions of the two across from her.

Kim turns to her friend then back to Ms. Go and Mr. Barkin as they shared their orgasms together. He grits his teeth feeling far more cum going inside of Ms. Go than with Monique as the liquid flow out rapidly. She tremble feeling his cum invade her, his cock expanding whenever it squirt out more and her own body aching for more of what he had.

She slams herself down against his right shoulder, hold him tighter in her arms and endure a stronger orgasm that fills her being. Her toes curl greatly from the pleasure as Mr. Barkin relax and enjoy the sensations coursing through them both. "Now ladies…I think…Ms. Go…is showing you…how a woman…orgasms…no offense…to either of you…" Mr. Barkin explains and from his words, Kim and Monique nods together.

The last of his cum leak out from his cockhead and he was about to pull Ms. Go off of his person, but she shake her head back and forth; stopping him completely. "Uh…I think its Kim's turn after this honey…you know we can go again later…" Mr. Barkin explains though Ms. Go shakes her head again. "You're being greedy Ms. Go! This is supposed to be a private lesson!" Kim calls out playfully and from her words, Ms. Go nods her head up and down.

"Shall I punish our teacher while you get stuffed yourself?" Monique asks as she turns to Kim a causal manner. "That sounds like a plan Monique. Kim! Go and find anything Monique can used to punish Ms. Go for being so selfish. I'll take care of her myself later, but for now its time to have some more fun between all of us." Mr. Barkin instruct causing some surprise to build inside both teens in the water.

They blink many times and turn to each other, but Kim smirk and swim backwards to the other side of the pool. "Think I can use the shower Ms. Go? I like the bath, but I want to see how it feels with you." Monique asks while pulling herself out of the water. "Needing to get clean already Monique?" Mr. Barkin express as he turn his gaze towards her.

He witnesses her breasts dangling down and her eyes shut as Monique pull herself out from the water. "Well, I did fill it with your cream big man…so I feel that I should bathe in something different…" She admits playfully as she approach the shower; swaying her ass back and forth. She feel Mr. Barkin's gaze on her being and smirk the closer she move to the glass door at the end of the shower.

"Now sweetie you know that you can't just sit on my lap all night, we have to teach these girls." Mr. Barkin explains as his attention change back to Ms. Go. She nods once, but hugs him tightly in turn. "I promise that later I'll fuck your asshole after I'm done with Kim? Okay?" He explains and from his words, Ms. Go nods several times. "Hey! You better not forget about me!" Monique screams from the opened shower door; facing both teachers.

"I want a second helping too and my ass can handle that big thing!" Monique screams out further which Mr. Barkin replies calmly, "Yeah, yeah, don't think that I haven't forgotten about you. I'll give you some more and go after Kim as well when the time comes." She snickers and turns to the door as it open and shut from Kim's departure. "Possible better hurry up…" Mr. Barkin express though Ms. Go simply hold him tightly in her arms.

A few minutes passed and Kim was on her knees, her front leaning forward and moaning repeatedly before the pool of water that was still bubbling. Some her saliva flow out from the left side of her mouth as she kept her eyes shut and rock forward and back repeatedly. The cause was Mr. Barkin behind her, plunging his cock deep inside of her pussy and holding the outer parts of her asscheeks.

His eyes would shift between Kim's backside and his cock moving effortlessly in and out of her pussy and the upper parts of her body and how she rock from his thrusting. "Her walls are pulling on me harder than the others…has she been holding back? Or is she that big of freak!?" He thought in confusion despite his face showcasing enjoyment from their connection.

In addition to feeling her inner walls tugging on his cock to keep him inside of her, he feel her womb trying to suck on his cockhead to gain his cum. He hadn't lost any of his girth since his time with Ms. Go, but many things race through his mind with every thrust. He lightly spanks the outer part of Kim's right asscheek which made her moan in response.

As he grasps Kim's asscheek again, inside of the running shower, Ms. Go and Monique were indulging themselves in a similar manner to those outside of it. Ms. Go was pressed against the glass, the right side of her face against the warming glass and her hands pressing firmly on it. She was bent over before Monique who was directly behind her; standing on her feet.

The two of them were connected by a curved, pale dildo that had numerous veins among its design. Though they were both juicy from their fucking with Mr. Barkin, they leak out more of their pussy juices that slide down onto their inner thighs. Monique stare down at Ms. Go's body; admiring her older features and how her hair part against her back.

Their rocking back and forth had Monique enjoying their connection more as she slide her hands down from Ms. Go's side to the tops of her asscheeks. She lift both of her hands up and spank Ms. Go; causing the older woman to yell out happily. Monique offers another spank to Ms. Go's asscheeks making her scream out again with a wider smile on her face.

"You can…go harder…if you want…sweetie…" Ms. Go calls out through a moan with Monique smirking from it. "Oh I know Ms. Go…but I want to enjoy this my way for now." Monique replies from her thrusting. She spanks the tops of Ms. Go's asscheeks once again, making them ripple and causing the woman in front of her to scream again.

Outside of the steamy shower, Mr. Barkin pick up his speed causing Kim to moan in need. She turns her head to her right, already giving up to the pleasure and moaning heavily. "Fuck me harder sir! Fuck me like I've been a bad girl!" Kim shouts in need then moans in a screaming manner from both of her asscheeks being spanked. "I'm aware of how much you need this Kimberly Ann Possible…but you need to understand one thing…" He calls out sternly despite his own enjoyment of the situation.

"I'm not your daddy…I'm your teacher…I'm Ms. Go's daddy…" He explains in confidence with pants leaving his mouth now. "I heard that you big bull!" Monique calls out though Mr. Barkin didn't bother turning to the shower. "Is that true sexy!? Can I call you daddy when we fuck again!?" Ms. Go shouts quickly despite the moans leaving her lips.

"You bet your tight sweet ass I am!" Mr. Barkin calls out proudly which Monique and Ms. Go smirk from. Ms. Go pulls away from the glass just enough to stare back at what Mr. Barkin had to offer. "I knew he'd let loose sooner or later…" Monique and Ms. Go thought together as their smirks increase. Monique stops her thrusting and watch Mr. Barkin along with Ms. Go.

Rather than simply thrusting his cock in and out of Kim's pussy, he was thrusting in an upward manner that forces her up onto her hands. She drops her head submissively; accepting his cock moving faster inside of her. She trembles heavily from his cock moving in and out of her as her screams resume from Mr. Barkin spanking her left asscheek in powerful rhythmic strikes.

"Come on Kimmy! You're supposed to be handling this! Not wanting to cum sooner than you need to!" Mr. Barkin announce which Kim shakes her head back and froth heavily. "You don't want to be outdone by your friend and your teacher do you?" Mr. Barkin points out during his continuous spanks against Kim's asscheek. His words did nothing to stop Kim from tilting her head back and letting out a needy loud moan.

Her entire body quiver from her orgasms as her juices seep out faster than before. Mr. Barkin playfully shake his head back and forth from it, feeling Kim's pussy walls milking his cock for his cum. He remain still feeling her milking him as she lower her upper body down inside of her arms rather than on top of them. "You can do better Possible…" Mr. Barkin chastise and resume his thrusting inside of her.

She moans out loudly from his thrusting feeling her womb spreading open. A few thrusts in and Mr. Barkin's eyes widen feeling his cockhead spreading open Kim's womb as the change made his cock throb. "Oh boy…" He thought in shock while Kim sits up and screams out at the top of her lungs. Ms. Go and Monique stare in shock of the change in Kim and Mr. Barkin halting his thrusting.

The invasion of her womb causes a change in Kim as she begins to move her ass back and forth over Mr. Barkin's cock. With his spanking ending, she takes control of the situation, fully losing herself to the pleasure. She feels his cockhead rubbing against the opening of her womb, bringing her to heights of pleasure she didn't know of. "Fuck me…fuck me…" Kim moans out in slurring tones that puzzle everyone that listen to her.

"Stevey! What did you do to her?!" Ms. Go calls out which Mr. Barkin turn towards the showers and announce in shock, "I think…I'm inside…her womb…" The eyes of Monique and Ms. Go widen to their fullest as Monique step back; causing the dildo to fall out of Ms. Go. She yells out from this though she stand up and stare closely at what was happening between Kim and Mr. Barkin.

Instead of fully submitting to Kim, Mr. Barkin turn his focus back to her and thrust against her harder. Kim moan out, further moving herself back and forth over the cock of Mr. Barkin. She salivates from the pleasure rushing through her, another orgasm hitting her again as her eyes roll into her head. Despite the pleasure, she kept her pace with Mr. Barkin; feeling his cock throbbing inside of her.

"I've never…invade a woman's…womb before…I'm sorry…Kim…it does…feel good though…" He admits through some moans which Kim nods many times from his words. "Are you…gonna cum again?" He asks through a moan which she nods again and stops in her tracks. She shudders greatly from another orgasm hitting her and her weakness flowing through her being.

Unknown to either Kim or Mr. Barkin, Ms. Go and Monique slowly approach their persons from the sides. They stare down at the two; watching Kim shuddering in place though Mr. Barkin continues to plunge his cock deeper inside of Kim. Ms. Go was closer to Mr. Barkin as she lean down and stare at how Kim's inner walls tug on his cock with each thrust he offer to her.

Faster, he thrusts against her ass; making it jiggles as he no longer hold onto her. Monique stares down at Kim and Mr. Barkin as well; holding the dildo in her right hand and panting a bit. The more thrusts he gives the Kim, the closer he feels himself reaching his peak. He moans out from his peak rising which both women standing near him noticing this.

"Go on you bull…fill her up with every drop…" Monique thought as she pants despite not gaining any pleasure. "Do it baby…fill her up…fill her up so I can get my turn!" Ms. Go thought in desperation; panting in her own way despite no being fucked herself. The eyes of Monique and Ms. Go widen as Mr. Barkin end his movements and Kim begin to shudder heavily.

She screams out at the top of her lungs feeling Mr. Barkin expanding in side of her pussy and womb as he releases a heavy amount of cum deep inside of her. Kim stares out across the room feeling the cum filling her up heavily with her own orgasm hitting her being. Her entire body shudders from both her release and Mr. Barkin's cum flooding her.

The cum he give to her seep out fast from her pussy and fall down to the floor which Ms. Go and Monique notice. They recall the sensations of being creampied in such a way and how the cum was escaping at the same time. They pull their legs together on instinct of their lingering sensations and continue to watch. They narrow their eyes and step closer to feel the scents coming from them as well as the building heat.

Mr. Barkin lean over Kim's person from his cum further filling her being as well as her walls tighten around him. He didn't bring himself to pull out from Kim as he shakes more from what was filling his being. Kim melts happily as she drops down from her stance. She stares at the wall further and smirk happily from the pleasure running through her being.

As the night went on for those within Ms. Go's bathroom, Kim and Monique were sitting in the tub together; looking back at one another with a good amount of sex toys lingering among the floor around them. "You think the bumpy ones would be better?" Monique asks curiously to Kim's right having more strength in her being. "Yeah. Sometimes I think it would be good anally than in my pussy." Kim replies kindly with more strength in her person.

The two stop their talking and spin around in place at the sounds of moans coming from Ms. Go. They rest their arms on top of the tub's rim and stare at the sight of a standing Mr. Barkin who was holding up Ms. Go in his arms by her knees. He was thrusting his cock in and out of her asshole making her moan out while she holds onto his neck by her hands.

"Now girls, I don't really care if you gossip, but could you at least keep those things tidy?" He asks as he continues to thrust his cock deeper inside of Ms. Go. His cock was covered in fluids from within her as he continues to thrust deep inside of her. Kim and Monique turn to one another then back to Mr. Barkin showing less interest in his words.

"That depends…" Kim begins gently. "Are you going to fuck us in the ass like that for our lesson?" Monique continues after Kim's words. "You'll have to ask Ms. Go after she and I finish out engagement here." Mr. Barkin quickly response continuing to thrust his cock deeper inside of her. Ms. Go moan happily and smirk which made the two young women smirk in turn.

"I better…get some of that food…otherwise…things are going to get worse for me…" He thought in concern despite moaning again from how tight Ms. Go's asshole was around his stiff cock.


End file.
